totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Veronica
Veronica, labeled as The Popular Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise and Total Drama All-Stars. She joined because her dad told her she had to get a job, and if she won she won't have to. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Veronica was chosen to be on the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. They won the challenge, and they got pop-tarts and invincibility. Chapter Two - The Thrashing Rabbits won again. She was not chosen to be in the relay race. Chapter Three - Veronica's tribe lost when the boys fought for first place. She was ranked as the seventh most important member in the tribe. She was part of the alliance lead by Lequisha, but didn't vote with the rest of the alliance due to a trick played by "The Rat" and Julio. She voted for Mara. Chapter Four - Veronica, somewhat, tried to intervene in the fight between Sarah and Sam. She made it up the volcano in the first two hours. Veronica voted for "The Rat." Chapter Five - Veronica was picked to be in the Conquering Sloths tribe, who won the cruise and invincibility. Chapter Six - Veronica suggested Billy to be the next person eliminated, because he was a Fighting Duck. She was chosen to jump out of the plane, but she didn't. She got one vote for that, from Dustin. Chapter Seven - Veronica was chosen to be a hunter at the challenge, and suggested that Julio dress up as a swamp monster and scare Sarah and Mara. She voted for Julio. Chapter Eight - Veronica and Cindy regretted eliminating Billy, wishing they voted for Julio. She and Cindy were discussing the previous challenge. Cindy was talking about being held hostage. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Nine - Veronica collapsed on the tribes' way up the mountain. Dustin and Cindy talked about voting her out next. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Ten - Veronica stormed off to bed when nobody laughed at her joke. Veronica auditioned her dancing talent and performed it with Julio. She jumped so he could catch her, but crushed him. The Conquering Sloths won immunity and reward. Chapter Eleven - Veronica, Dustin, and Julio were trying to have fun at the Amard tribe, but were struggling. Veronica fell asleep before the challenge. The Conquering Sloths won immunity. Chapter Twelve - Veronica joined the Surviving Dragons tribe, which is the merged tribe. Veronica refused to participate in the challenge. She was in the bottom two, with Dustin, after receiving votes from Elian, Jacob, Belle, and Dyl. She voted for Dustin. Chapter Thirteen - Veronica agreed with "The Rat" that Lucas was going to be the next eliminated. She rode in a canoe with Lucas and Cindy. Veronica bossed them around, and they came in last. Veronica voted for Lucas. Lucas declared his love for Veronica, but she shot him down. Chapter Fourteen - Veronica was still scared after Lucas confessed his love for her. "The Rat" told her that if she voted for Belle, then Belle would go home. Veronica didn't even taste the mud pie during the challenge. She voted for Belle. Chapter Fifteen - Veronica agreed to be in an official alliance with "The Rat." She was paired up with "The Rat" during the go-kart challenge. She made "The Rat" do all of the work. They didn't win invincibility. Veronica voted for Julio. Chapter Sixteen - Veronica was sabotaging the fire-making challenge for people, by going around and stomping out their fire. Veronica voted for Elian. Veronica got four votes, and was eliminated. Total Drama All-Stars .]] Chapter One - Veronica returned for season four, and was put on the Striving Lions team. Veronica was the first to note Dyl's absence at camp. Veronica wasn't picked to be in the challenge. Veronica complained when Nalyd read the votes slowly. She voted for Dyl. Chapter Two - Veronica whined about the girls' hut being burnt down. She was also upset when Lequisha picked her to be on the dodgeball team. She was the last person on her team, despite not trying in the challenge. Veronica lost the challenge when Niles caught the ball she threw. When Veronica didn't care about losing, Greg got annoyed at her. She then joined "The Rat"'s alliance. Veronica tried to tell "The Rat" that he was playing the game too hard, offending him. Veronica voted for Susan, but got voted off. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Lucas - Lucas declared his love for Veronica when he was eliminated. Veronica shot him down and Lucas ran away crying. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Veronica was in an alliance lead by Lequisha to vote out Jacob. Veronica was in an alliance with Cindy and Sam, until Sam got eliminated. Then it was just Veronica and Cindy. Cindy left the alliance. Veronica was then in an alliance with "The Rat". Total Drama All-Stars Veronica was in another alliance with "The Rat" but was voted off by it. Background Veronica is the school's prettiest, and most popular girl. Unfortunately, she has to work to get money. She lost some of her popularity when she was caught at work wearing a burger costume, and threw up at the mall. She is very lazy. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Veronica's appearance is an edit of Heather. *Veronica received eleven votes. *Veronica is the fifth jury member. *Veronica's final image was made by Manatee12. Total Drama All-Stars *Veronica was the second contestant voted off. *Veronica received nine votes. Category:Total Drama Paradise Category:Total Drama All-Stars